


We Just Are

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Drabble, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: "Why should it be so strange that we share a bed?" Twincest (non explicit). Angsty. They're in love and nothing will convince me otherwise.
Relationships: twincest - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We Just Are

**Author's Note:**

> I just... cannot get over this pairing. And I felt like writing something angsty. I have a headcanon that they're hybrids (which is why they look only somewhat like Ozzal and so different from their elder brood) so I had that in mind when I was writing this, but it's not that important. This can be read from either of their POVs. The title is in reference to the Lang Leav poem.

_ “When words run dry, _

_ He does not try, _

_ Nor do I. _

_ We are on par. _

_ He just is, _

_ I just am, _

_ And we just are.” _

_ -Lang Leav _

We share everything, even our thoughts. He knows what I am thinking before I've said it; I can feel what he feels even when he shows no outward sign of it. We shared an egg, we grew from amorphous bloodsacks to what we are now, _together;_ and though we hatched as _two_ we were, undoubtedly, _one._

Why should it be so strange that we share too, a bed?

We see how others look at us - the curiosity at best, the outright disgust at worst. They twist our bond into something ugly and perverse. They thrust their feeble human morality on us like a dead weight, trying to crush our beauty beneath a stifling cloak of shame and iniquity. Trying to twist us into something their backward human ways of thinking can understand.

Even Father does not understand us. "You are meant to go out conquering planets, breeding with their inhabitants," he had said - his only concern being the continuation of the line of Ozzalson, as always. "How am I to have heirs from this union?" His disappointment hurt worse than his anger would have.

But we would not be stopped. My brother held me that night as I wept bitter, angry tears of frustration. He kissed the salt from my lips and held me in his arms the way we have done since we were hatchlings, and then we joined our bodies together, just as we had since we'd been old enough to understand just how deep our bond goes.

No-one has ever held me that way, nor the way I hold him. No-one could compare. We understand each other in ways that no-one else could hope to understand us... not even Father. (Perhaps, especially not Father.)

I tell myself I don't care, just as he tells me he doesn't, either. I think he speaks more of the truth than I - and of course, he must know this. I don't miss the hint of pain in his green eyes, the feel of his hand tightening around mine when they cast a hateful look, a rude comment. He pretends not to see, I pretend not to care; we comfort each other with aloof, meaningless platitudes. “There is much wrong with us.” “But at least we are beautiful.” “And we have each other.” “So we always will.”

But in the soft night, in the warmth of our bed, it all melts away. In those moments, it all ceases to matter - society’s rejection, here and on Homeworld; Father’s disapproval and the bitterness of his disappointment. When I feel my brother move inside me, when my head falls to the crook of his neck and his arms encircle my ribs and we move together until the evidence of our love is sticky between us, it all seems so far away. We are cocooned within the egg, quiet and wet and warm, forehead to forehead in the gentle darkness. We are one again.

They will not tear us apart. They cannot. It would be more likely to pull apart the place where the sea meets the sky - nay, the place where the passage of time becomes the mass of space. We are so closely entwined that one could not exist without the other. How could I exist without him, or he without I? Why would we want to?

We share everything. We shared an egg. Why should it be so strange for us to share a bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
